This invention relates to connectors for making connection to the plural wires contained in a flat multi-conductor cable, and more specifically relates to a novel connector structure which enables connection to wires spaced on centers as small as 0.025 inch.
Electrical connectors for making connection to the plural wires of a flat multiconductor cable are well known. Conventionally, such wires are spaced from one another on centers of about 0.05 inch. However, multi-conductor cable is being made with the wires on even closer centers than 0.050 inch and indeed are now made with wires on 0.025 inch centers. Connectors for such multiconductor cable experience extremely high forces when the connector socket is connected and disconnected from the header because of the large number of high pressure contacts which must be separated and which must be very closely spaced, thus limiting the strength of the components.
The present invention provides a novel connector which enables connection to multiconductor cable having wires spaced by as low as 0.025 inch where the connectors can be easily assembled, using identical contact elements for each contact position and wherein the connector has the physical strength to enable disconnection of the connector and header without damage to the connector.